The order of the Dark Serpent
by Kindred01
Summary: UPDATED: He wakes up blind folded and naked and he blames Snape. Once the blind fold is removed he see three masked men looking down at him. HP/SS/TR/LM
1. Chapter 1

**(Been updated)**

Harry panic as he open his eyes and all he saw was darkness, he felt sluggish and drowsy like someone drugged him…Snape… he thought …I was drinking tea in his offices he offered me tea! Why did I drink it?… he screamed at himself as he heard the sound of the heavy doors opening and naked feet slapping along the floor. It made Harry realised that he was naked himself he groped around for a blanket but found none.

The blind fold was pulled off his face made him blinked at the dully light room, but from what he could see it looked like a large bath chambers with green and gold tiled walls, gold and black snaked curved into the round room, the tails of the snaked hung low holding brightly lit lanterns. But his eyes were drawn back to the three men standing in front of him.

The teen pulled his legs closer to his chest and looked up at them, they wore masks but not ones that he seen Death Eaters wear but these were blank apart from the eyes, but there was markings were of snakes. One moved closer to Harry and pulled him up onto his knees, the teen struggled for a moment but because he felt drowsy and sluggish he gave up quickly "Do you know why you're here?" Came the voice from the middle man, Harry didn't recognised his voice but he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was Voldemort under that mask

"N…No." Harry said, his mouth was dry and he felt like he swallowed sandpaper as his tongue stuck to his lips. The three men looked at each other as if they were talking to each other though their eyes before looking back at the teen

"You're here because of your blood, you sure the blood from an old but great family that has started too die since Albus Dumbledore has come to power." The one on the right said, Harry turned to look at him

"But…he isn't? He's only a head master?" Harry said

"That is his greatest illusion young Phoenix." Harry frowned at being called a phoenix, in his eyes Phoenixes are beautiful creatures and he is well…not. "His illusion is what he wants people to see. This Order of the Dark Serpent is here to fix these wrongs."

"A…And how are you going to do that?" Harry asked,

"By carrying on the line by 4 powerful families." Frowning Harry turned to the man on the lift before shaking his head

"What do you want from me?" He asked, he was scared of the answer but he wanted to know what these men wanted with him…They drugged you, well Snape did, you're naked as a jay bird with three masked men talking about carrying on the blood line… his mind told him

"You will carry our children."

"Yep that what I thought, well it was nice meeting you gents but I got to go and kick a teacher." Harry said trying to standing up.

They grabbed him and pulled him towards the table "It would be better if you are Will." One said as they forced a yellow potion down his throat. Harry choked as he felt the fluid hit his stomach, He looked up at them before they tie his hand down onto the table

"This is you wanting me willing!" Harry yelled as he pulled on the chains around his wrist "How is this willing if you tied me down!" He snarled at them, one masked man touched Harry's hair with a bare hand and ran his fingers though the soft strands

"The chains are to hurt you, but we want you to understand, we are running out of time and any attempts to contact you alone has failed. If we had more time we would have let you come to us on your own free will. We don't want to hurt you." He whispered softly as Harry's breathing calmed down as he looked at the masked man that is close to his face

"A…And if I become willing now what will happen to me after the babies are born?"

"Every child should have mother." Harry closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from forming "I can promises you that Dumbledore would have already have a wife picked out for you and the names of your children." Harry open his eyes again now feeling a little more out of it

"W…What do…do you me…an?" He asked, finding it hard to get his words out

"What we mean our little Phoenix is that old man has planned your life since the day you were born and we can prove it to you." Another masked man said.

Harry groaned and closed his eyes as he felt a hot bare hand touched his stomach and lay heavily there for a moment "The potion has finished it work, he is ready for us." The mask man by Harry's head turned the teen's head back towards him

"Tell us your willing Harry?" He asked softly, feeling his mind was slightly muddle the only thing screaming at him at the moment was his thoughts telling him …this is right… and he wondered if it was the potion …you were put off by the idea a little while go… he told himself "Harry?" Came the voice again making him look up at the masked man

"I…I wi…lling." He whispered.

There was a rustle of clothes and the sound of fabric dropping to the floor, Harry watched as the three men pulled away their dark robes to show they were naked underneath. Each one of them had the same tattoo of a snake over their left shoulder, once moved closer to Harry skimming his hands down his legs to his thighs before parting them gently. He dipped his fingers into a bowl that was offered to him by one of the other masked men and pulled them out to show them shinning in the dull light. Harry held his breath as he watched the hand moved it towards is entrance. He closed his eyes as the first finger circled his entrance before dipping into him.

Sex wasn't new to him, he has been with other men well boys his age and a little older like Fred and George, they were friends with benefits. "Does it hurt Phoenix?" Harry open his eyes and looked at the man with the wiggling finger inside of him

"N…No." He whispered as he felt another finger join the first on making him gasp, the finger stretched him and rubbed his bundle of nerves side of him that had Harry arched off the table gasping in pleasure. Hands touched his chest and stomach rubbing in a scented oil that made Harry's skin crawl as he moaned and moved his hips down to meet the third finger that is now stretching him open. "Oh Merlin please…" Harry moaned as he felt the hot fingers of someone pinch and twist his nipple

"Please what our little Phoenix?" Someone whispered in Harry's ear

"More please I need more." He whimpered.

He was hard and wanted something to spilt him open his mind was gone it was all over the place he didn't even care that it was Snape that had drugged him the first time around or it could be him under the mask that gave him the second potion. When he thought he was on the brink of his climax and was shamelessly rutting the air the fingers disappeared. Leaving him crying at the lost until he felt slick blunt head press against his open hole. Looking up at the man between his legs move his hips forward sliding more of his member into the teen "Oh Merlin oh god…" Harry moaned as he watched his legs was pushed back stretching him open even more.

"Relax my love you doing really well." The man said as he started to rock his hips.

His mind went blank after that. Then next thing he remember was waking up in the infirmary at Hogwarts, he blinked up at the roof before he felt a hand squeeze his own, he turned his head and looked towards the ash blonde wolf sat by his bed holding his hand "Harry." He whispered

"Remus? How did I get here?" He whispered back to him

"Snape said you passed you in his office." The wolf said as he rubbed his thumb in gentle circles on the back of his hand. Harry laid back down and used his free hand to rub his hand down his face before looking at the wolf's soft smile

"Remmy have you ever heard of the Order of the Serpent?" He asked, the wolf sat up straight and looked far off for a moment before looking down at the dark haired teen

"At one time me, James and Sirius were members. Well we're still members…I am any way…old families and old blood. They are not fussy if you are wolf, vampire or just plan different." Harry looked at him and watched something odd passed his eyes

"Remus?"

"Why do you asked?" Remus asked

"I…" Harry stopped when he saw Dumbledore walk pass the curtains

"Harry my boy you gave us quiet a fright." Harry just blinked at him, feeling scared of the old man in front of him

"I'm okay Head Master just had a dizzy spell." He lied, he watched Dumbledore look him over before he started talking again

"Yes you need to be more careful don't want you to hurt yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found himself in trouble at the end of the months, he stood looking in the mirror in the bath's both room. There was a clear dome shape of his stomach "Sons of a bitches." He whispered as he rubbed his stomach feeling three different magical signature push back at him, he felt a smile tug at his lip. He felt happy for the first time in a long while he felt happy he didn't care who the fathers were but he could guess who they were.

There as banging on the door that made Harry up and turn to look at it "HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" It was Ron yelling like a pig being killed.

"Yeah hold on." Harry called back as he pulled his shirt on and then his robes before unlocking the door. The red head stood there looking at him with a Malfoy type sneer

"I heard you dropped out of the next game with Slytherin." He hissed, Harry raised an eyes brow at him before pulling his bag over his shoulder

"Not just the next game the whole Quidditch team, I can't do it this year." Ron's face changed from anger to pissed off

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THIS YEAR? THIS IS OUR LAST YEAR!" He yelled, making the dark haired teen flinched

"Hey I'm don't have to play if I don't want to Ron, this year I have other things to worry about." He pushed passed the angered red head and walked down the hall towards his first class.

During lunch he walked towards the hospital wing of the school to see Poppy. Harry was nervous about see the older witch about this encase she told Dumbledore, he walked in and saw there wasn't many ill or injured students "Poppy." He called out wondering where she was "Poppy?" The grey haired woman walked out from another room and looked at the teen in front of her

"Harry what's the matter?" She asked

"I need to speak to you in private." He asked, she looked at him for a moment before guiding him towards her offices.

Harry stepped inside and stood there as she closed the room sealing the room so no one could hear them, she turned to look at the dark haired teen and smiled softly him before she asked him to sit down "Sit Harry tell me what is wrong?" She asked, letting out a breath that he was holding before he looked up at her

"Ummm well I… I believe I am pregnant. I can feel 3 different magical pulses when I put my hand on my stomach." Harry said, feeling his cheeks heat up,

"Okay well why don't you hope onto the bed and I will check." She smiled, Harry took his school robe off and climbed onto the bed.

He laid there and pulled his shirt up, she stood above him with a gentle smile on her face "Relax Harry."

"Before you check can you not tell anyone? Especially Dumbledore." Harry said looking up at her with pleasing green eyes

"I won't this won't leave this room." She told him "Now lay back down and just breathe normally." Harry laid there and let her reach to his stomach and press the dome "Ahhh there we are, you are right Harry there are three magical pulses." Harry smiled as he watched the woman pull her wand out and wave it over his stomach

"Are they okay?" Harry asked

"Well you a month long and because you are carrying three babies you will have three times the symptoms." Harry groaned "Don't worry some potions and you will be okay. I can tell you what gender they are?" The teen's eyes widen as he looked up at her

"Can you? It's not too soon?" She chuckled at the teen and waved her wand again and showed up three round balls of colour

"Well you have two boys and one girl." Harry smile grew brighter as he looked at the lights "Oooh here is something odd."

"What is it bad? Are they okay?" Harry asked looking panicky

"Your babies are healthy Harry but it shows that they each have different fathers." Sitting up Harry covered himself back up

"I…I wasn't planning on…"

"It's okay Harry it happens. I want to see you here once a weak alright." Harry nodded as she handed him a potion and watched him down it.

A week later things went downhill after his fight with Ron only got worst and he started to turn on him and slowly Harry started to lose friends in Gryffindor Tower thanks to Ron. They started ganging up on him. It started in the dorm room when Ron punched Harry in the face sending him falling to the floor. The dark haired teen threw up a protection spell around his middle as Ron and a few others started beating him.

Later on Harry walked to Remus private chambers he put the glamour on glamor hide the bruises and other marks that the boys have made. He knocked on the portrait and waited for the wolf to open the painting swung open and looked at his cub "Harry? What are you doing here?" He asked

"I am having problems with some of boys in the tower I was wondering if I came and stay with you for a bit?" Remus nodded and let his cub in side that is when he caught a smell of something "Cub are you pregnant?" He asked, Harry turned to look at him as he closed the portrait.

"Yeah…" Remus broke out into a smile as he picked up Harry and hugged him.

Harry giggled as he felt the wolf put him down onto the sofa pushing him to lay down so he could put his ear to the teen's stomach to listen to the small heart beats "Let's not tell anyone about it. Ron is already pissed off with me. He thinks I've gone dark." He said, Remus looked up at him and sat up awkwardly as Harry sat up with a wince

"Why would he think that?"

"Dumbledore and Molly, they want me to marry Ginny and I said no, that I don't see her that way. But they don't understand, I have bene getting Dobby to make my food because they are putting love potions in them." Remus frowned and pulled Harry closer to him

"And this got Ron to turn the whole of Gryffindor against you?" Harry looked down "Has this got to do with the Order of the Serpent? You're the new member." Harry looked up at Remus with teary eyes "Is the father a member?" He asked

"Three babies and three daddies." Harry whispered "All order members, I didn't see their faces."

"Merlin… I thought they stopped that, well Dumbledore stopped it."

"Dumbledore? They said he was trying to destroy the old families." Remus hummed as he summon tea for them

"He is, he was never a member because he thought he has the right to abuse all the... Youngers one." Harry sat there looking up at him

"I don't want to stay in Hogwarts, he scares me. What if he finds out about them?" He said as he rubbed his small bump

"Then go to the fathers." Remus said

"I know what they are Remus and I know who they are they follower more than just the order of the serpent."

"Your mean they follow you know who?" Harry nodded and put his cup down before rubbing his eyes tiredly "Cub I can promises you they will not hurt you all they will want to do is protect you and your little ones."


	3. Chapter 3

Month later…..

Remus knocked on the door of the potion master privative chambers, the door flew open and there stood Snape glaring at the wolf "Lupin it's not time for you potion what do you want?" He hissed

"This is about my cub and that he is carrying one of your pup." He said before walking inside letting the stun potion master close the door and turn to look at him

"How…"

"I could smell your pup's scent it's a mixture of yours and Harrys." He said as he stood looking at him as Snape looked down away from him

"How is he?"

"He could be better, his house has turned on him so I got him in my rooms." The dark haired man snapped his head towards Remus and looked at him

"What?"

"Yeah Ron is making his life painful alone with the others well apart from a couple of people." He told him. "So the order of the Serpent?" Snape looked at him with a frown and stood still looking at him

"How did you know that?" He asked

"I'm a member Severus, have been since I was 17, my father was a pure blood."

They sat down in the living area Severus had handed Remus a cup of tea and watched the wolf closely as he sipped his drink "How are you and the others going to take care of him and his cubs?" Remus asked looking up at him, Snape seem uncomfortable with Remus normally he will be himself around the wolf but today Remus threw him off his game

"The three of us will love him and our 'pups'. We don't want to hurt him we were just running out of time." He told him

"Harry is terrified he has Dumbledore, Molly and most of his house after him because he is refusing to marry Ginny and he terrified of the three men who drugged him and knocked him up, he feels like he only had me, Fred, George and Neville and Hermione." Remus told him as they drunk their tea

"We will try to help him Remus, let him know that we will take care of very thing."

Harry watched from the end of the table as half of Gryffindor walks in with bold heads, he bite his bottom lip to hid his smile as Fred and George walks in with large smiles on their faces as they took a seat on either side of Harry "What do you think?" Fred asked

"I heard it was a rash of pissed of head laces going after evil wicked people." George added, loud enough to be heard by the rest of the table

"I think it's good." Harry smiled as Hermione and Neville sat across from Harry and looked at him

"I can't believe you two would do something so…"

"Oooh come on Moin, they were beating our baby brother we had to do something." George said as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

A very bald Ron stomped over to them and stood looking at his brother "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, like a spoiled child not getting his own way

"We're hugging our baby brother." Both red heads said, making Ron more anger

"He is meant to marry Ginny!"

"Oh for god sakes!" Harry muttered as he stood up and looked at him "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER! I'M GAY! I'M SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE RON BUT GIRL JUST DON'T DO IT FOR ME!" He yelled as he pressed his hand against the table feeling a ach in his side, by now the whole school was looking at them

"You're lying!" Ron hissed

"Ask your brothers Ron ask them if I'm lying about being gay. Now excuse me I need to head to Remus' Chambers." He said picking up his bag and walking out the Great Hall only for him to heard

"YOU FUCKING SLUT AFTER EVERYTHING MY MOTHER HAS DONE FOR YOU, I KNEW YOU WERE A WASTE OF SPACE BEING YOUR FRIENDS!" Ron yelled, Harry frozen feeling tears bubble under his eyes. Remus appeared by Harry and warped his arms around his shoulder as they heard Snape shout at Ron

"Mr Weasley my office now I am sure your head of your house would love to hear why you decide to verbally abuse your house mates."

"B…But…"

Remus looked over his shoulder looking at Snape who was looking at Harry as the teen hunch his shoulder. Both older men looked at each other and nodded before Remus turned back to Harry and guided him back to his chambers.

Harry was quiet as he walked back into the living area of the wolf and broke down into tears letting Remus comfort him. "Shhh cub it's okay." He whispered as he felt Harry brake down and cry into his chest, he picked him up and carried him to the sofa and ran his fingers though his hair "It will be okay I promises." He said kissing his forehead, Harry just curled up crying as the wolf sat on the floor.

2 months later

Harry tried to let what Ron said slide off him but it hurt, Dumbledore has gotten worst no matter how hard Dobby tried Harry's food still ended up being poison, he knew because he could smell it. He had to leave Hogwarts he had no choice he was sure the old man knew about the pregnancy and he was scared that he would do more than just try to poison him.

He talk to Remus about what he was going to and the wolf said he will do anything to protect him, so this is how Harry finds himself walking into the dungeons. It was dark and only lit dimly by the touches, he stood in front of Snape's offices. He feels like a child as he looked down at the floor as he raised his hand to knock on the door and waited for the man to answer and sure enough he did. "Enter!" Came the snap reply. Taking in a deep breath Harry open the door and walked before closing it behind him.

Walking up to the table felt like it took years, the path to his desk stretched on and on as he moved his forced his feet to move towards the desk. Stopping in front of the dark haired man Harry stood still waiting for Snape to look at him. Lifting his head up he looked at the worried green orbs of the 17 year old in front of him, he felt his own heart speed up as he looked at beauty in front of him "Yes Potter?" He asked coldly which made Harry jump a little

"I know your one of the Dark Serpents." Harry said, Snape's harden face soften as he stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the teen. Harry looked up at him biting his bottom lip

"How did you find out?" He asked, Harry snorted as he rubbed his hidden bump under a heavy glamour

"The potion that I was made to drink, I found out what it was called and learnt only a few potion masters in the world are allowed to make that potion and give the fact that you drugged me before I woke up in that room." Harry said, Snape reached out and touched his shoulder.

The teen let the glamour dropped, Snape stood still as he he's the dark rings around the teen's eyes including a black eye and a busted lips, his eyes moved down to the baby bump that stood out "Three children is a lot to carry and since I don't have the daddy's here to help take some of the burden off from me they are draining my magic." Harry said softly as he rubbed his bump

"The bruises Harry whose been hurting you?" Snape said as he went to grabbed a potion from his cupboard

"I've have seem to have made some emery's in my common room." He said as he downed the potion

"My little Phoenix." Snape said as he cupped Harry's cheek "This is Dumbledore's doings isn't it?"

"Yes." Harry moved to sit down Snape following and kneeling in front of him "I've only told two people about this pregnancy the babies Granddaddy Remus and Poppy, and they both promises not to tell him, but I think he's found out and is trying to kill them." Snape shook his head and took Harry's hands into his own "I wish to give myself to the Order of the Dark Serpents and for me and children to be taken care of by the fathers."

"Of course we can do that."


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you stand?" Snape asked worriedly, he could see how tried and beat down Harry was and the little contact he has with Harry has helped with some of the magic drain from three babies.

"Yeah." He said as he took Snape's hand and helped him stand and moved to cup his cheeks and rubbed his thumb across his cheek before leaning down and kissed him. Harry looked up at him and let him move him to the fire place. "What are we going to do when Dumbledore finds out?"

"I will deal with him."

Severus took the teen from Hogwarts to Riddle Manor, both Lucius and Tom Riddle stood by the fire place waiting for Snape return. They had gotten a message from Snape though the fire place that Harry is finely ready to take his place with them. Lucius was pacing the floor his stomach is in knots "Will you relax Harry had agreed to come to us." Tom said as he sipped his coffee as they waited

"What if he hates up… I mean we have been trying to kill him since he was born." The blonde said,

"We will make up for it, things have changed now." Tom told him as the fire place roar into life Snape appeared and step though and waited for Harry

"How is he?" Tom asked,

"He's tired." Snape said as the fire become to live and Harry stumbled Severus caught Harry before he could fall to the floor.

The teen laid against the potion master holding onto him, Severus picked him up and carried him over to the sofa "Shhh its okay, here drink this." Snape said handing him a small potion, the dark haired teen took the potion and downed it shuddering at the taste. Opening his eyes he looked pat the other two men that were looking at him with worried eyes.

"Harry met the other two fathers." Severus told him, Harry sat up more and watched as Tom was the first to walk up to Harry and sit on the sofa before he took the teen's hands and kissed them before cupping his cheeks

"Welcome my beautiful fire bird it's been to long since I seen that beautiful face." Harry frowned at the smiling man "We will not harm you Harry this is your home where you belong." He whispered gently

"Thank you Voldemort, I know I am only a means to an end for you." He said quietly "But this way my little ones will be allowed to live."

They all saw the sad look on this face and that is when Lucius moved beside Harry, picking him up and placing him on his lap letting his magic wash over him as he rubbed small circles on small of his back. "Do you think we will kill you after they are born?" Harry looked up at the blonde and frowned deeply as he felt tears escape his eyes and down his cheeks

"Well that is what going on in the back of my head, you all hate me." Harry said to them

"No no that is not true my Phoenix." Snape said as he moved to cup his cheeks "We care for you, we love you. We had to play the bad guy until we could get you alone but our time was running out and this was our only way." Harry looked at him still not fully believing him.

"We will spend forever my Phoenix proving to you that we love you that you belong here with us." Tom said as he knelt in front of him and kissed him on the lips gently as he rubbed the bump pushing some of his own magic into the skin.

Harry let out a gasp as he felt the magic fill him, he looked up at Tom and into the red eyes and only saw love there "Now let's get you to bed and you can start rest and healing, then you can tell us who has been harmed you." Lucius said as he stood up with Harry in his arms and started to carry him towards the stairs

"Not Remus… please don't harm Remus and and Hermione, Neville, Fred and George and Luna please not them." Harry asked as he turned to face the blonde the other two

"We won't harm them they will be protected." Tom smiled as he watched the teen nodded and let Lucius carrying up stairs.

Hours later Harry wake up, he was laying on a soft bed under a pile of warm blankets his stomach gave him an angry growl to tell him he's hungry. He pushed himself up and looked around the bed room, he didn't have much of a chance to look at when he was half a sleep carried by Lucius. There was a pop and a house elf appeared by Harry's bed "Master Potter I'm Mitz."

"Good day Mitz." Harry said not knowing what time of day it is good day seem like a good word.

"Is Master Potter hungry?" Harry smiled at the house elf

"Yes Mitz I am starving."

"Would Master Potter like his dinner in bed?"

"In bed please." Harry watched the house elf disappeared from the room leaving him to get out of bed to look for a bathroom.

He only went into the bathroom for a pee but once he saw the bath tub he knew he had to give it ago, and an hour maybe two later he came out dressed in new clothes as he dumped his old clothes into the bin. When he stood in the bed room he see a try on the small table and he walked over to it and went to have look at the spread of food. He picked up the fork and started to shovel the meal into his mouth with gusto.

After a while there was a knock at the door and harry groaned as he swallowed a mouthful of food and turned to look at the door "It's unlocked." He said as he watched Tom Riddle walk into the room. Harry watches as the man walks in and moved to sit across from the teen

"Hungry I see?" Tom smiled at him, Harry nodded as he put another fork full into his mouth

"It's been difficult to eat when Dumbledore is poisoning my food." He said, the Dark Lord jerked in his seat as he looked at Harry

"I see." He said, "Harry I have something's to discuss with you." He smiled softly, Harry nodded and leaned back watching him

"Okay?"

"Well for one I think it would do you some good if you marry." Harry was quiet for a moment "All three of us would gladly marry you and it will strengthen the bonds with our children and give you much better protection." Harry pushed his plate away and just looked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**(sorry guys it's this chapter here)**

"Marriage?" Harry said as he looked at Tom, the Dark Lord sighed and reached for his hand and held it giving him a slight squeeze, he saw the scared look in Harry's eyes, he was chased out of place he thought was home to the three men who for a lack of a better raped him. "What all three of you?" Harry asked

"Well you could always marry just one of us, but we think it would protect you 4 better." Tom smiled at him "You don't have to say anything at the moment please thinking on it, we just want to keep you safe love." He whispered to him Harry frowned

"I don't think I'm ready for it." He whispered as he looked down into his lap

"What are you afraid of? Do you still think we are only using you to have children?" He asked, Harry sighed and closed eyes

"I'm sorry Tom, I want to believe it's all true but look at it from my eyes, I've been told since I was 11 years old that you want me dead. I'm sorry Tom I want to believe you it's just a lot to take in and I've been alone though out this pregnancy alone with no help even Sna…Severus stayed clear of me and I only talked to Remus about what was happening, I was alone Tom I was scared. My own house turned on me apart from a few and then Dumbledore was trying to kill my babies. Just… just give me some time to think." He smiled softly as he looked to the red eyes. "I'm not saying no Tom just I'm not ready."

Tom sighed and cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips as he leaned his head against Harry's forehead "We will show you we are worthy of your love and your soul." He smiled kissing him again

"Thank you." Harry smiled as he felt Tom rub his bump sending a spark of magic to his child

"Now we need to talk about what we're going to do with those monsters." Harry bite his lip as he looked at the Dark Lord

"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked

"I'm going to burn Dumbledore's insides with dragon's blood and watch it as it takes days for him die."

"Stop I changed my mind I don't want to know."

Later on Lucius came to see Harry, the blonde came smiling into the library room he looked around the room to see if Harry was indeed alone as he walked up to the teen who was sat reading a book. Harry looked up at him and tilted his head "Lucius can I help you?"

"I was wonder if you know if my child is a boy or a girl?" Harry put the book down and just looked at him

"Does it matter?" The dark haired teen asked, Lucius looked at him oddly like he didn't understand the question "I mean gender does it matter to you if our child is a boy or girl." Harry asked again looking worried. He is still trying to get use to the new side of these men and he need to know if Lucius cares only for boys.

"No my little fire bird I just would like to know so I can by items for them." Harry let out a sigh of relief and leaned back on the plump chair smiling softly as him as the blonde knelt in front of Harry "May I?"

"Sure." Harry said as Lucius lowered his head and pressed an war to his stomach

"You're having a daughter." Harry said to him as there was a hum of magic touch their child and fill Harry with the energy he was lacking

"A daughter wonderful she will be a spoiled princess." He said as he looked up at Harry who smiled

"Oh god I don't think I could let you turn her into another Draco." Harry said, the blonde man chuckled as kissed Harry on the lips

"Don't worry she will be nothing like Draco."

Harry looked into his pale blue eyes of the eldest Malfoy who has a slight found at the teen worried look "What? What's wrong?" Lucius ask

"What does your wife think of this?" Harry asked, Lucius frowned and leaned back looking into the pools of green eyes

"My wife?"

"Yes Lucius your wife my god's fathers cousin, the woman who had your son! What does she think of this?" Harry snarled as he waved to himself and his baby bump, the blonde man sighed and kissed Harry once again on the lips

"She is not a Malfoy any more she is nothing to worry about my little fire bird." Harry frowned and cupped the blonde's cheeks and lifted his head up to make him look at him

"What happen?" Harry asked, Lucius sighed and dropped his head to Harry's stomach again

"She found out that I have fathered another child and has threaten to kill the mother of my new child to make sure our daughter never takes a breath." Harry was still as Lucius lowered his head again and nuzzled Harry's stomach

"Did you kill her?" His voice was soft

"Yes." Lucius purred as he felt Harry's hand move though his hair

"Good."

Severus was next come bounding into a room, but this time Harry was stood in the kitchen with a mixing bowl making cookies. The man looked at the teen as he stood there "Why are you making? And don't we have house elves for that?" He asked

"I know the house elves would be happy to make me cookies but I fund do this helps me relax, like you and potion making." Harry said as looked up at the dark haired man,

"I brought you some potions to help refill your core." Harry smiled at him and put the bowl down and walked over to Snape.

He smiled at the pregnant teen and watched him sit down on a chair as he handed over the potion bottle. "So I hear Lucius is having a girl." Severus asked as he sat down in front of the teen as he uncorked the potion bottle and downed it in one

"Yes he is and you and Tom are having sons." Harry told him calmly as he watched Snape beam brightly

"Please tell me we are not going to name by boy Sirius or James." The potion Master asked

"Why I like the name Sirius. Now that you said it I like the idea of naming him Sirius James Snape." Harry said softy as he popped some cookie dough into his mouth

"You're eating raw cookie do… Snape?" he looked at Harry in his hands he brought potion at he took another blob of cookie dough into his mouth. "Snap you want to give him my last night?" He asked feeling confused

"Well it's only fair that I give them their first and middle names if they take their father's surnames."

"Sirius…James Snape. Your father and god father will be having a fit." Harry smiled and hummed

"Wait until you hear what I have planned for my other son and daughter." Harry said feeling a mussed.

Snape was quiet for a while before Harry spoke "How's Remus, I worry for him." Harry said, Severus looked at him and took his hand

"He is okay, Dumbledore is making it hard for him, I have decide to help him leave, during the next full moon." Harry frowned and looked up at him

"The full moon, you know moony isn't going behave for you Severus, unless you can turn into a cat or a snake he will see you as dinner." Snape huffed

"He doesn't see you as dinner."

"I'm his cub. I've be marked and scented until the cows come home the only thing I haven't done with Remus is…"

"Don't say it, I don't want to hear it."

"Sleep with him." Harry finished just to watch Snape squirm a little. The potion master groaned and banged his head on the table

"You little brat…"

"Careful Severus I might see fit to name our son something more muggle." Harry joked and then laughed at the horrified look on Snape's face.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after the full moon. Tom was sat in his office reading a book that he thinks his beloved fire bird would love, he hummed at a paragraph that reminded him of Harry

'His heat burn always never being smothered by the ice cold of darkness, The fire burns thought his body touching every sorrow song to every joyous trill, When the fire is still, the ash is cooled he spreads his new wings watching the world with same old eyes.

He smiled as he read this. He was quiet for a moment as he put the book down marking that page, waving his wand he warped the book up and smiled before his fire become roaring into life and Severus Snape came running thought.

Snape stood there looking wide eye, there was blood on his face his clothes looked torn, but that is not what shocked the Dark Lord was the large bundle in warped up in Snape's cloak, the dark haired potion master placed the being onto the sofa "Severus what the…" Snape took back shivering from head to two he looked paler than normal…if that was possible… Tom thought

"I didn't mean to… I didn't want to hurt him I thought the spell…" Snape rambled as he ran his fingers though his hair

"Sev what are you talking about?" Tom asked and he stood up and walked over to him and when he saw that there was a child on his sofa who was naked and warped up in Snape cloak "Who is this?"

"Remus Lupin." Snape said

"Remus Lupin is a 45 year old werewolf."

"34…but that's him. He snuck into the Shrieking Shack thinking he was still human it was still day light when I got there he shouldn't have been a wolf!" He cried out as he rubbed the back of this head

"I don't understand?" Tom asked "How did he become a werewolf in day light?"

"Ablus." Came the voice from the door way.

They turned to see Lucius standing there, the blonde walked in and stood next to the two men and looked down at the dusty blonde on the sofa "Who else would force a man to become a wolf before the moon was full."

"Oh merlin he went thought my private potion collection." They both looked at Snape who staggered back and sat down

"I thought you would have that locked up with dark spells?" Lucius asked

"I do, very band and out dated potion I made. I made one vile and then I lock it up." Tom frowned as he looked back at Remus

"What spell did you use?" The Dark Lord asked, Severus sighed rubbing his eyes

"It was a stunning spell to knock werewolves out."

"It must have interacted with the potion. Lucius get the Malfoy healer." Tom asked him, Lucius nodded and walked out the room.

Harry was sat in the living room when he saw Lucius hurry by, he didn't look to happy and it made the young teen stand up and walk down the hall to Tom office. He head Snape and Tom speaking and as he pushed open the door he stood there looking at the dark haired potion master sat in a chair by Tom's desk looking worst for wear and Tom looking stun at the sofa. Walking into the room he looked down at the sofa and saw a young man on the sofa, it took him a couple of moments to realise that it was Remus "What happen?" Harry asked the two men looked at the teen shocked that he walked into the room without them know

"We think Dumbledore used a band and out dated potion on him forcing into his wolf form, Severus casted a stunning spell and this happen."

"Why is there so much blood on his face?" Harry asked

"He was attacking himself." Snape said, Harry walked closer to Remus and unwrapped Snape's cloak and gasped

"Sev!" Harry whimpered, the potion master stood up and walked over to him and froze at the cuts along his skin

"Those are not done by him." he whispered as he took his wand out and started to heal the wounds.

Tom pulled Harry back and warped his arms around him Harry turned around and held onto Tom burning his face into his chest as Snape healed his wound, he was now in tears as he heard Remus whimper in pain "Shhhh my fire bird Remus will have the best care I can give him." Harry looked up at him

"You promises." Harry whispered tightening his hold on Voldemort's arms

"Of course." He smile softly at him as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips, Harry sighed into his mouth before they pulled part hearing

"Oh…" from Snape suddenly said, Harry and Tom turned to look at him

"Oh oh doesn't sound good?" Harry said looking at him, Snape looked over his shoulder just as Lucius and the healer. Snape looked at them as he stood up and sighed

"What is going on here?" The healer asked, the man has dark red hair that tied back into a pony tail Harry frowned when he realised that man was a vampire

"I was healing his wounds, I knew they were not from himself but from Wizards wands but while I was healing him I notices… two more magical signature." Snape said, Harry frowned and watched as the vampire knelt down and waved his wand over Remus whimpering figure

"Yep you not wrong Lord Snape the young wolf is pregnant with twins."


End file.
